One More Drama
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: Love needed passion, after all. And besides, Mars came after Venus.
1. Chapter 1

-In which, love needed passion, after all

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My 43rd fanfic! And yay! This is my first story with <em>PGSM<em> characters in it. And this would be my 21st oneshot, give or take if you don't my collection of _Naruto_ oneshots _It's funny when_. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~One More Drama~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

They say that the best burn the brightest when circumstances are at their worst.

Well then, if that was true then why was Rei stuck in the hospital? Circumstances had been worse than worst, and the odds had been against her, so why couldn't she have won? Why couldn't she have found a light to follow, to win by? Why was she stuck in a bed with railings, IV needles stuck into her arms and an oxygen mask to help her breathe? Why was she hurt? Why was she injured? Why was she unconscious? Why were her bones broken? Why was she stuck in the hospital? Why? Why? Why?

Staring at her unconscious ally's sleeping profile, Minako couldn't help but think her foolish. Their senshi power had gone years before, their mission completed and the threats gone. Everyone returned to their normal lives, everyone except _her_—Hino Rei. Normal just wasn't cut out for her. She couldn't live as _just_ the daughter of a politician. No. She had to continue on and train to be a miko. Not just for tourist attractions but to be like one of those characters in anime shows. To protect people from danger, supernatural or not. No one tried to talk her out of it. After all, it was her life, not anyone else's. And even if someone had tried, Rei was as stubborn as a mule. She wouldn't have listened. But Minako had known that, like her, the rest of their friends had not wanted Rei to continue on with that sort of life. They wanted her to have a life she could enjoy, a life where she wasn't fighting evil creatures or presences, a life where she was normal. Normal and happy.

"You're a fool," Minako found herself saying to her sleeping . . . friend. Yes, _friend_ because they had been through so much together. Because she had always found herself worrying for Rei's well-being. Because . . . she couldn't get Rei out of her mind. "You said you were happy with your life as it was… Are you happy about being stuck in the hospital?" She knew she would not have gotten an answer even if Rei was awake. "You were here before, right before Usagi got married. I don't understand how you could have gotten yourself back here so quickly." The anger in her voice was evident, but her voice shook with another emotion. Was it sadness? No. More like fear. But fear for _what_ exactly? Her attention centered around the beeping noise in the background. Rei was stable now but not before, not when she had entered the emergency room. She continued to stare at the former Sailor Mars's face. Sleeping peacefully. Perhaps that was what she was scared of, scared of the fact that Rei would stay like that forever.

She scoffed, almost laughing. Was this how Rei felt when she saw Minako in the hospital those times long ago? Perhaps this was some sick karma, some kind of twist to make the blonde see how precious this friend of hers was. Perhaps. Or perhaps not. No matter. When it all came down to it, Minako just didn't want to see Rei in the hospital anymore. She'd have a talk with her once she woke up. She'd talk to her about quitting this miko business. There was no need for this sort of drama anymore. Love needed passion, after all, and that could not be if Rei was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but done! Like it?<strong>

**I might add another chapter to this but, for now, it's done.**


	2. Chapter 2

-In which, besides, Mars came after Venus

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I finally got this chapter up! I actually wanted to write this out sooner, but I didn't have the slightest clue how to. And so, sorry if some of you waited too long. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~One More Drama~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

They say that being reckless often leads one to trouble.

And, oh, boy, were they _correct_! Lying in the hospital definitely spelt trouble. And Rei wasn't just thinking about the bills she'd have to pay or the injuries she had sustained. Nope. What first came to mind the moment she woke up was that _long_ lecture—the _very_ long and ranting lecture—she'd have to receive. She wasn't up to another one of those. No. She had gotten an _earful_ before Usagi's wedding, and she'd be damned if she got another so soon.

She knew Minako and everyone else thought her a bit foolish, but they all with the exception of Minako understood why she had to do so. She continued her miko training. Why? The answer was simple. What was there in her life that she could live for if she was not a miko? Before she knew she was Sailor Mars, Rei had nothing. Her father had left her at a Shinto shrine and, with that, gave her the calling of being trained as a shrine priestess. If she could not become a full-fledged miko then what was there left in her life? She was not needed as Sailor Mars anymore, and there had been nothing else Rei had thought of doing. She could only picture herself as a miko. There was nothing left in her future. Nothing.

"You're a fool," she heard her visitor say. Apparently, the idol had not realized that she was awake. "You said you were happy with your life as it was… Are you happy about being stuck in the hospital?" And frankly, Rei didn't know. She didn't know the answer. In fact, she didn't know even if she wanted that life, but what else was there for her? "You were here before, right before Usagi got married. I don't understand how you could have gotten yourself back here so quickly." Rei could hear the anger in Minako's voice, but the idol's voice shook with another emotion. Was it sadness? When she felt a teardrop land on her cheek, she realized, yes, sadness played a part in this. But there was another feeling that had Minako shaken up. It wasn't _just_ her sadness. No. More like fear. But fear for _what_ exactly? She found her answer when her attention focused around the beeping noise in the background. Rei almost scoffed. So Minako was worried about _losing her_? Rei almost found this fact amusing. She had never realized this because Minako had always such a cold façade on, but she knew the idol much more than Minako would have liked.

Rei didn't laugh at the irony in this. It was only a few years ago when she was in the hospital visiting Minako. Oh, how times had changed… But Rei did almost laugh at Minako's actions. She always got a kick out of seeing Minako worry about her. Perhaps she'd do this more often. Perhaps. Or perhaps not. No matter. When it all came down to it, Rei knew that Minako cared enough about her to actually worry. And so, she decided then. She'd tell Minako about her plans of quitting this miko business, about trying to find a _normal_ job. There was no need for this sort of drama any longer. Besides, Mars came after Venus, and Rei would always put Minako before herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Like it?<strong>


End file.
